Venganza de amor
by Misuii-Chan
Summary: Jean recuerda el día más importante que pasó junto a Marco antes de su muerte. ¿Qué pensará luego de eso? ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¡Pasen y lean! / One-Shot.


**Este es un one-shot de mi pareja favorita ;^;**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Si no, sería puro yaoi ewe.**

**¡Disfruten!**

-.-

Amistad... Amor... Besos, jadeos... Y un adiós.

Jean recordó esos hermosos momentos que pasó con Marco antes de su muerte.

...

Esa última semana lo único que hacía Jean era discutir con Marco por cualquier cosa.

Desde que se conocieron fueron muy buenos amigos; Marco era el único que conocía el verdadero potencial de Jean. El mayor siempre lo apoyaba a pesar de que Jean casi siempre se incriminaba diciendo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sasha y Christa siempre le decían a Jean, soltando una risilla: "Los que se pelean se aman." A lo cual el mayor respondía con un bufido. Básicamente intentaba ignorarlas, ¡A él le gustan las chicas, como Mikasa! ¿O tal vez no… ?

-.-

-Los que se pelean se aman, ¿Uh? - Susurró para sí mismo mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. No fue a cenar; tan sólo ver a Marco lo hacía sentirse raro. ¿Por qué? Después de meditar se dio cuenta que no era odio... No, eso era-

-Jean... - Susurró Marco, llamándolo desde la puerta de la habitación que compartían. -¿Qué te pasa? - Dijo dolido, esperando por respuesta que su compañero lo eche del cuarto.- Si te hice algo, perdóname…

Pero no fue así. Marco esperaba una reacción completamente diferente de Jean, que lo echaría del cuarto o le gritaría. Fue todo lo contrario:

Jean se levantó rápidamente al oír su voz y se acercó a Marco, cerrando la puerta tras suyo y lo abrazó. Marco se sorprendió por ese abrazo y se sintió recargado en la pared; justo al costado de la puerta. ¿Primero discutían por todo y ahora eran como una feliz pareja?

-Lo siento...- Susurró Jean, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y cuello del morocho. - Lo siento... No quise tratarte así...- Eso sonó a suplica para el contrario, pero no dijo nada.

Marco esbozó una leve sonrisa, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Se sonrojó leve al sentir unos besos en su cuello. Estos besos proporcionados por Jean subieron hasta su mentón. Ese no sería el primer beso de ambos; pero sí sería el más cariñoso, lleno de sentimiento y amor.

¿Qué no era el primer beso de ambos? Bueno, para resumir la historia, desde que se conocieron habían estado muchos tiempos juntos. Y por algún error de la naturaleza Jean cayó sobre Marco, dándole un beso.

Marco correspondió el beso mientras Jean lo cargaba, pasando las piernas del menor al rededor de su cintura. Vaya, Jean en verdad era fuerte… No digo que Marco sea pesado, pero Jean físicamente es bastante delgado.

Lo llevó y recostó en la cama mientras bajaba a morder su cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo aún sobre la ropa, haciendo que Marco suelte un jadeo. La fricción de sus cuerpos rozándose sólo aumentaba la temperatura del cuarto.

Sus besos eran suaves, tiernos, amorosos. De esto no se arrepentirían nunca.

-Ah... Jean... - Jadeó de forma sensual el morocho(o para Jean fue sensual), mientras Jean le quitaba la camisa y pasaba a lamer sus pezones.

El clima del ambiente subía más y más. El castaño pasó una pierna entre las piernas del más bajo, acariciando su entrepierna. Tan sólo escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de Marco lo excitaba cada vez más.

Terminaron de quitarse la ropa mutuamente, entonces Jean lamió dos dedos mientras separaba las piernas de Marco para pasar a introducir un dedo lentamente en la entrada del morocho.

Esta sería la primera vez de ambos. Siendo tan jóvenes.(?)

-¡Aah, Jean!- Gimió fuertemente Marco ante la intromisión.

-Relájate... - Susurró Jean en su oído mientras mordía su cuello para distraerlo y al mismo tiempo hacer algo para contenerse.

Pasó a introducir el segundo dedo, igual con cuidado para luego moverlos como si fueran estocadas. Los sacaba y metía una y otra vez, deleitándose con los gemidos del mayor. Sí, mayor; pues Marco tiene 16 y Jean 15.

Su cuerpo ardía. Sólo quería hacerlo suyo. Dejar esa marca en su piel que indicaba que sólo le pertenecía. Marco era suyo, era SU Marco.

Sacó los dedos y se acomodó entre las piernas del morocho y alzando sus caderas, pasó a penetrarlo lentamente, viendo como el azabache dejaba caer un par de lágrimas.

Lo besó. Un beso tierno que hizo que Marco se distrajera del dolor de sus caderas. Jean, aprovechando esta acción, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Marco, y apretó el agarre cuando empezó a moverse. Era una perfecta sincronía.

-Aah... Jean… Ngh...- Gemía Marco en forma de suplica, queriendo más de ese placer que lo inundaba. - Jean... T-te amo...-

Jean sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Te amo, Marco...- Aumentó el ritmo, tocando ese punto en el interior del menor que hacía que grite de placer. El mayor intentaba acallar sus gemidos cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha.

Bajó una mano para masturbar al menor cuando sintió que no aguantaría más si el azabache lo seguía apretando en su interior.

-Marco... Agh... N-no hagas eso...- Gimió Jean cuando, al volver a tocar ese punto, Marco lo apretó más fuerte.

Sus cuerpos sudados, sus miradas lujuriosas y llenas de placer, sus gemidos y jadeos, sus manos entrelazadas, la perfecta sincronía de sus movimientos... Era perfecto.

El perfecto compás de las embestidas con los gemidos y besos fue aumentando hasta el punto en que parecían ser uno.

No querían que terminara. Pero… Teniendo tanto por vivir, podrían hacerlo miles de veces. Podrían sentirse mil veces más juntos.

-Aah... Ah... ¡Jean!- Gimió fuertemente Marco mientras se corría entre ambos y Jean en su interior, llenándolo con su tibia semilla.

Se dieron otro beso sin soltar el agarre de sus manos. Jean salió del interior de Marco y se recostó en su pecho mientras los cubría a ambos con la sábana. Marco lo acunó entre sus brazos. Eran como una joven pareja de recién casados demostrándose todo su amor.

-Te amo, Marco.- Repartió besos por todo el rostro de menor, haciendo que suelte una risilla.

-Te amo, Jean.- Dijo Marco, viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron abrazados y al poco tiempo se durmieron. No había palabras que expliquen la felicidad de ambos en ese momento.

Felicidad que duraría poco tiempo.

...

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la tierna pareja estaban Ymir, Sasha, Christa y Mikasa. Habían oído todo; absolutamente todo.

-Jean me cambió por Marco...- Susurró Mikasa.

-Son una linda pareja...- Dijo dulcemente Christa.

-Tal para cual, cielo.- Agregó Ymir, recargándose en el hombro de la pequeña rubia.

-Escucharlos tan calientes me recordó a las ricas sopas que se toman en invierno.- Terminó diciendo Sasha, ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de las demás. - Sólo dije...-

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - Las chicas casi gritan del susto. Eren apareció tras ellas. - No es momento de espiar gente. Y menos en el dormitorio de chicos.- Continuó el quinceañero, viendo como todas corrían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Vaya… No se esperaba eso de Mikasa…

El castaño abrió la puerta del cuarto; quería saber por qué tanto bochinche por parte de las chicas. Se paralizó al ver a sus amigos así, luego sonrió; parecían tan felices. Cerró la puerta, dejando dormir a la joven pareja.

Tendría muchos chismes que contar mañana; o podría chantajear a Jean con estos. Ya pensaría en que usarlo…

Mientras tanto, es la habitación, la joven pareja dormía tranquilamente. Querían que ese día durara para siempre...

Pero el mundo les jugaría en contra días más tarde…

-.-

Allí estaba Jean. Sentado en la cama de su cuarto en el "castillo" de La Legión de Reconocimiento.

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Lo extrañaba…

¿Por qué el destino tenía que jugar así con ellos? Sabía que era tarde para lamentarse y que él no tenía la culpa… ¡Pero maldición! ¡Había encontrado a la persona perfecta y a la que amaría por siempre!

-¿Por qué…?- Susurró Jean recostándose en la cama, boca arriba. Ahora lloraba más fuerte, pero acallaba los gemidos en su garganta mientras mordía su labio inferior fuertemente.

¡No! ¡No tenía que rebajarse! Tenía que vivir, viviría por Marco… Viviría la vida que el mayor no pudo tener…

¡No moriría! ¡No se dejaría vencer por los titanes! ¡Se vengaría por haber matado a Marco! Se vengaría… Se vengaría de Annie; se lo tenía merecido.

¡No iba a dejar que la muerte de Marco haya sido en vano! (no lo fue, pero ya saben cómo es Jean)

Vengaría su amor… Vengaría la vida y familia que no pudo tener con la persona que amaba.


End file.
